Help Me!
by KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal
Summary: Bella gets hurt and the Cullen family try to help. Will they really end up helping? Rated T for Language. Written by: Karla!
1. Bella Gets Hurt

_**Bella Gets Hurt**_

_**I do not own Twilight! *runs away crying*  
**_

_**Edward POV**_

I was walking down the stairs holding hands with my love, Bella having a perfectly normal conversation.

"Edward I know I'm not supposed to talk to hobos but he looked very nice." She said.

"'Till he reached for your butt." I huffed.

"Yes that wasn't the nicest-" just then I heard a agonizing scream of pain. It was Bella's!

Before Bella knew it she was on the floor with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and myself around her.

"Edward, what happened?" Alice asked

"She went out for a drink and bought a gorilla and it pushed her down the stairs. What does it look like happened?!" I shouted at her.

"Son, don't answer that way to your sister. Remember last time?" Esme said concerned.

Eeekkk, I don't even want to flash back.

"Hello?? Injured Bella down here. Oww!" she shrieked

"Oh, shut up Bella!" We all said in unison

"Honey, when people are talking you do not interrupt"said Esme in her best motherly voice.

"Bella is right we need to get her to a doctor." I said

"Did someone say 'doctor'!?" Carlisle suddenly ran out and did a petit jete(I'm a dancer so I use this pretty often but it means like a little leap)while holding a radio playing the superman theme song. How does he do that?!

"Um yeah Edward did. Bella sorta kinda fell down the stairs. So we need you to help her." Rosalie said

"Again?!" Carlisle said. I heard him think _She does fall down a lot of things._

I chucked at that.

"Edward you carry her." Carlisle commanded

"Its OK Bella I won't bite." Even though I really wanted too. Hehe

"Bring her into my office Edward." Man he is bossy.

"Ok Bella how do you feel?" Carlisle asked Bella

"Well my beloved Carlisle, I fell delightful and happy as daisys. NOT! My leg hurts like shit and I feel like screaming my head off!" She shouted

"And how do you feel about that…?" Carlisle said while rubbing his fake beard.

Bella answered with a scream.

And with that he got to work.

_**Give some ideas on how each Cullen should help. If not then it might just end here. I have an idea for Alice, Esme and Edward but I am willing to change. So Review Or Michel Jackson Will Hunt You Done And Moon Walk All Over Your Face!**  
_

_ **-Karla**  
_


	2. The Results

**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't find this chapter to funny. But it isn't really meant to be that that funny. But I swear that the next chapters will have you rolling on the floor with laughter!**

**I've been kinda busy so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to cut some time in because I love you (In a not so creepy way. Lol) Read && Review.**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were waiting in Carlisle office waiting for him to come back with the results.

Just then I saw Carlisle walk in with the saddest expression.

"Bella, there is no easy way for me to say this but I am afraid you will die in 7 days."

Nooo!!!

"I never even got the chance to tell Emmett that I was the one who stole his Webkinz!**(Tell me if you have one. Lol)** And then put a bomb in it!" I panted

"Aaahaa I knew it!" I heard Emmett shout from down stairs. I decided to ignore him.

"Carlisle you can't be cereal!"Edward said. I hate it when he uses cereal.

Just then he busted out laughing. In an abnormally way…

"God damn it Carlisle! You better tell me what's going on now!" I shouted

"Your… Not… Going… To… Die!" He said in between laughs

"Carlisle, you are one *Beeeeeeeeeeeep*!" God, Edward has him self one naughty vocabulary.

"Are you done Edward?" Carlisle said in a bored tone

"Yes." Edward said breathless

"Well, Bella you do have a broken leg and must stay at your house for 1 weeks." Carlisle said still quite breathless from is laughter

"Ok then." I said sadly

"I'll take you home Bella." Edward said with a bright smile on his face

"Ok… but can you tell Emmett that if he puts Charlie in a tutu while he is sleeping for payback that I will personally fuck him up." I said with an evil grin.

"Um, OK…." Edward said backing away slowly

**30 Minutes Later**

**Edward POV**

"Hey Bells." said Charlie smiling

"Hi Dad." Bella replied

"Edward." Charlie said with a discussed tone

"Hello, Charlie." I said trying to be polite.

"Bella, what happened to you?" What is he, slow?

"I fell down the stairs, Dad." Bella said duly.

_She does fall down a lot of things. _I heard him think.

"Again?!" Charlie said

"Yes, and Carlisle said she must stay home for at least one week." I replied

"Oh is that what he said." I heard Charlie mumble

"One of us will always be with her to make sure she has no problems" I said.

"Ok, then but you be careful Mr. Cullen. If Bella gets hurt anymore than she already is in the next couple of days I will personally fuck you up." Like father like daughter.

"Dad" Bella whined.

"Be quiet Bella and please go to bed." Charlie said with a stern voice

"G'night Edward." Bella said winking. Meaning stay tonight like always.

"Good night, love" I replied winking as well.

Bella then blinked a couple of times (Probably dazzled) and went up the stairs.

"Goodbye Charlie." I said walking out the door.

"Yeah, I hate you." he replied

All I did was chuckle.

**Give me some ideas on where you want this to go. Like what each Cullen should do to help?**

**And check out my other story 'Grocery Shopping For Bella'!!  
**

**Review and Emmett will give you a big huuuggg!! And don't worry he won't crush you or hurt you _much._**

**_ -Karla  
_**


	3. EdwardPart 1

Tittle of story-Help Me

Tittle of Chapter-Edward- Part 1

Point of view-Bella Swan

Disclaimer-I simply do not own Twilight. Sadly but that is something I would use my three wishes on. You'll get it if you read the author's note at the end...

* * *

I was sitting in my bed thinking why did this have to happen to me?!

I have a broken leg and I'm stuck in my house for a whole week! And the Cullen's have to come and check on me everyday.

I feel like such a burden!

Well at least not for Edward who said he would pass by later today.

Well I guess I'll just take a nap till he gets here.

*********WEEEEE NAP TIME************

When I woke up I saw that my window was open and I looked over in the far corner of my room there was Edward with my favorite crooked smile plastered on his face. He started to walk over to me, well actually more like glide.

"Did you have a good nap love?" Edward asked trying to hid his chuckling.

"Um yea I guess I did." I replied nervously

Why the hell was he chucking?

"You sure hun?" He asked now not even trying to hide laughter

"Why do you keep laughing?!" I was starting to get kind of freaked out.

"Oh nothing…"he replied

Ok this is where I am draw the line (Can I draw it???)

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you better fucking tell me what is going on.! Or God so help me I WILL bite you and I don't care if I'm not a vampire but it will cause you pain! " I shouted. Causing him to laugh even more.

"Ok I'll tell you. You were talking in your sleep AGAIN." He said going into yet another fit of laughter

"Well that's not so funny…I always talk in my sleep. "I said blushing

"It's what you said sweetheart."

"What did I say???" I asked half curiously

* * *

Author's Note!-Sorry if its not so funny. If there is any mistakes feel free to tell mehh!!

Any ideas on what she would have said in her sleep. I have a couple of ideas but I am willing to change my mind if it means haveing a better chapter!!

So do it for the children who don't get feed at home by there parents **(Reminds me of my friend she says that all the time! Most likely referring to herself...)**or do it for the homeless people with no Twilight books to keep them warm! **(That's why we all need our own Jacob! What is wrong with this world? Obama needs to start suppling hot werewolf to everyone.)**

Anyways come one you know you want to...AND you'll get recognition for your idea!

Review with that pretty green rectangle over there! And if you do I'll grant you 3 wishes. Chose wisely...

-The new genie in training **Karla! **


End file.
